In general, conventional consumer electronics consume a predetermined amount of standby power when they are plugged into a wall outlet or a multi-tap (or multi-outlet) although they are not being used, which wastes power and creates a risk of fire. At this time, the standby power refers to power continuously consumed by consumer electronics while the consumer electronics are plugged in but switched off.
The standby power is called vampire power in advanced countries as it was recognized as the main culprit of power consumption from 2 to 3 years ago. Further, the consumption of standby power becomes a subject to be actively removed as awareness of the importance of energy and the environment has been raised.
Products such as a VCR, a TV, a microwave, a dishwasher, and a cellular phone charger consume much more power in a standby state where they do not perform their functions while being connected to a power source than they do in a state where they perform their functions.
In order to interrupt the standby power, a switch is attached to an outlet or a multi-tap. When the products are not used, the switch is turned to “off” and then the standby power is interrupted. When a user desires to use the products, the user can use it after turning the switch to “on”. However, the outlet or the multi-tap is often located in an inconspicuous place such as behind furniture or under a desk. Accordingly, the user should crawl under the desk or put his/her hand behind the furniture in order to control a power cut-off switch, which makes the user feel inconvenience.
As described above, since there is the cumbersomeness to turn “on” or “off” a power source of the outlet or the multi-tap for every use of the electronic product, most users usually do not turn “off” the switch while not using the electronic product, so that the waste of the standby power is still generated and coasts of the product with the switch will be increased due to the inclusion of the switch. As a result, the switch has no effect.
Further, in order to remove the inconvenience, conventional arts disclose a method of automatically interrupting standby power and turning “on” the outlet by using a remote control through an infrared receiver installed in the outlet or a wireless receiving unit when power is supplied to the electronic product. However, the method also has cumbersomeness in finding the remote control and then turning “on” the power source when the user desires to use the electronic product. Also, in a case of an infrared remote control, the space where the infrared remote control can be used is limited.
Furthermore, there is a disadvantage of generating standby power in the outlet or the multi-tap itself and a problem of increasing costs according to the complexity of a circuit because there is required a power source for a control in order to receive a control signal of the remote control. Therefore, a method, which solves the above-mentioned problem and efficiently interrupts standby power at the same time, is highly required.